1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vanity case or compact or cosmetic casing, and more particularly to a vanity case or compact or cosmetic casing having a solid latch device to solidly secure or lock the vanity case in place, and to prevent the vanity case from being opened inadvertently.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical compacts, vanity cases, cosmetic casings, or the like have been developed and widely used for a long time, and all comprise a lower casing body, and an upper cover member pivotally attached to the lower casing body, to allow the upper cover member to be opened and closed relative to the lower casing body.
For example, U.S. Des. 360,487 to Ko, U.S. Des. 407,856 to Orsomando, U.S. Des. 428,211 to Gavin, U.S. Des. 443,393 to Goswell, U.S. Pat. No. 1,774,543 to Babbitt, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,468,161 to Beseke, disclose several of the typical compacts, vanity cases, cosmetic casings, or the like, and each includes a catch device to openably catch or lock the upper cover member to the lower casing body.
However, the catch devices of the typical compacts, vanity cases, cosmetic casings, or the like are engaged or coupled with each other by frictional forces or by force-fitted engagements, and may not be solidly engaged with each other, such that the upper cover member and the lower casing body may have a good chance to be opened inadvertently.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional vanity cases or compacts or cosmetic casings.